ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Usami - Master of Dragons
The Elemental Master of Dragons and husband to Amara Usami as well as the father of Arielle Usami. Aaron was born a dragon in the Realm of Oni and Dragon and was one of Firstbourne's beloved offspring. Although for unknown reasons, he wasn't like the other dragons who could harness the elemental powers (ex. fire, lightning, earth, etc.) and was somewhat feeling like an outcast even though Firstbourne and the other dragons didn't think of him like that and was still treated the same with love and affection. When he became a mature dragon, the Oni wanted to slaughter him since they didn't think a dragon like him would survive in the realm and so they started chasing Aaron until he eventually teleported to the Ninjago realm and transformed into a young man with brown hair and eyes. Background Living in the Realm of Oni and Dragon: As he grew up being a dragon in his home realm, Aaron always thought of himself as an outcast because he lacked the elemental power unlike his other dragon companions and mother. Though lacking the power, he was still a strong and tough dragon who knew how to fight against aggressive enemies. Once he became mature, he fled his home after Oni attempted to slaughter him and he traveled to the realm of Ninjago. Arriving at Ninjago and becoming an ally to the Elemental Masters: As soon as he stopped flying from his tiring escape, he turned into a young human man and collapsed into a river stream as his vision and mind faded. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Amara, Wu, Garmadon and Misako and without thinking, he attacked them as he thought they were Oni until Amara was able to calm him down to make him realize that they weren't Oni at all. Amara took him into her house and she treated all his wounds from when the Oni tried to take him down to kill him. As he spent his recovery days in Amara's household, he felt himself drifting into his thoughts of what happened to his mother and what will happen now that he was a human as the constant worry of his home and mother were flooding his head. After most of his injuries were healed, Amara introduced Aaron to the other Elemental Masters at the Monastery. Aaron felt out of place as the Elemental Masters looked at Aaron with mixed expressions. Wu walked up to Aaron and asked him on becoming an Elemental Master in which he hesitated as he stated that he doesn't have any element within him until Garmadon pointed out that he noticed that Aaron had some dragon features when he attacked him, Wu, Misako and Amara and stated that he can become the Master of Dragons. Aaron was still hesitant but he wanted to help them as it could make up for attacking them on impulse and he agreed to becoming an Elemental Master. He was trained under Wu and Garmadon as Amara helped him with practice on improving his skills and became the Master of Dragons after rigorous training. Fighting in the Serpentine War: Aaron put his fighting skills and training to good use as the Serpentine War was raging. He was able to turn into his old dragon self and fight against the Serpentine. When he turned back into his human self, he fought off the Serpentine with his hands turning into dragon claws and his physical strength becoming more powerful. Growing Relationships with Amara, Garmadon and Wu: When Aaron was informed about Garmadon's condition of the venom in his veins, he wanted to try and help Garmadon resist the evil. He grew a strong brotherly relationship with Garmadon as he was able to help him resist the evil within the venom. Aaron also had a strong brotherly relationship with Wu as he was trained under his teachings. Though as time passed, Aaron was slowly falling madly in love with Amara. Aaron wanted to find a way to thank Amara for treating his wounds but he couldn't figure out anything as he was always thinking of Amara and how kindhearted she was when she helped him recover. It was then at one late night, Aaron couldn't sleep as he couldn't stop worrying about his home and that Amara heard him walking out of his room and out of her house. Amara followed him and saw that he was in despair as he was homesick and she started comforting Aaron. Aaron warmed up to Amara after that night and they both were romantically involved. Ninjago at peace - events prior to the tragedy: After the Serpentine War was over and Ninjago was at peace, Aaron proposed to Amara in which she said yes and they both got married as he wanted a future with her for eternity. Though Aaron didn't know that his dragon heat would happen even though he was now human. One spring day, Amara notices that her husband looked very feverish and tried to help him by trying to cool his body temperature down so that he wouldn't overheat. When his temperature wouldn't subside and would continue rising, Amara felt scared as she hasn't seen a fever like this before in her life and was scared that Aaron would die from overheating. It wasn't until Aaron explained to Amara during the night that he wasn't actually really sick with a fever but it was just his dragon heat since he was at the age of when a dragon was mature and old enough to mate. Amara was relieved that it wasn't a very serious sickness but was rather flustered when Aaron told her that it was a heat since she always knew that when animals have heats, it always means mating. Aaron then told her that the heat would subside by the end of Spring but since it was still early Spring, it would be a while before Aaron's heat would subside. When Amara asked about the effects of just waiting the heat out, Aaron told her that it would get more worst every Spring if he waited it out and it could risk his heart of shutting down if his heat was too much for his heart to handle. As the next few days pasted by, Amara was thinking of ways of helping her husband but as she goes through the options, she knew that the only way to help was to have his offspring. When it was early in the evening, Aaron was shocked when Amara told him that she wanted to help him by having his offspring in which Aaron tried to talk her out of it saying that he fears that she could die when bearing his child as he was a dragon and that it could be a challenge having a baby who will have dragon blood for a human woman and it could risk her elemental powers to be unable to use if she were to have his child. Though after Amara reassures Aaron that she'll be alright and told him that she would love to have a family with him as they can have a son or daughter to carry on their legacies, Aaron let's her help him with his heat. Time passes and Aaron was happy when Amara gave him their daughter who was named Arielle. Aaron took pride in caring for his daughter with lots of love and affection and hoped that she would follow his and Amara's footsteps and become an Elemental Master. Unfortunately, Aaron died when Arielle was three. Their house was lit ablaze mysteriously and Aaron suffocated by the smoke while receiving endless burns after he gave Arielle to Amara and telling his wife that both of them needed to leave the inferno. It wasn't until his spiritual consciousness woke up in a different place (most likely the Departed Realm) and noticed that Amara was with him but not Arielle in which Amara tells him that the structure of the house had fallen on her but that Arielle was out of danger just before she was killed. At that point, Aaron pulls Amara into his arms and tells her that he wishes and hopes that Arielle will meet good people who will take care of her as he was upset that he and his wife had to leave their beloved daughter very early in her life. Personal Information Personality: Aaron can be rather brutal but in reality he is more of a softy. Though at first he was always timid and worrying about himself being different from others and thinks he cannot fit in, he was able to warm up to those around him. Since he's also a dragon, he tends to be always hunting for prey when his dragon instincts become active and can be really protective of loved ones. When he visited Jumanikai Village with Garmadon and Misako, he was always patient with the children of the village when they came up to him and talked to him about certain topics as well as having a caring side when he helped a young boy when he tripped and fell onto the ground when he was playing with his friends as Aaron made sure he didn't get too hurt when he hit the ground. Aaron also is really loving towards his wife Amara as he loved her with all his heart and once she gave him their daughter, he took pride and care of spending time with their baby as Amara recovered from child bearing. Though he now lives in Ninjago, he always wonders about his mother in his home realm and he always wonders if he'll ever go home without any danger in the realm just to make sure his mother was doing alright. As he lives in Ninjago, Aaron does gain a sense of humor and sometimes tries making jokes to make Amara laugh but most of his jokes usually results in Amara giving her husband a somewhat annoyed look before telling him that he needs to work on the jokes. Appearance: As a dragon, Aaron looks similar to Firstbourne but his body is dark aqua green. When he was a young dragon, he had brown markings on his horns, back scales, and wings, and once he turned into a mature dragon, the brown markings change into bright aqua green markings. As a human, Aaron has fair light skin, brown hair and eyes and wears a dark aqua green gi. He also has his wedding ring on his left hand on his ring finger. Age: Aaron is a man in his 20's. He is 27 years old during the time after the Serpentine War was over but since he was a dragon, it is possible that Aaron is ageless and could possibly immortal. Relationships Spouse: Amara Usami: Amara is Aaron's beloved wife who took care of him when they first met. She is the Master of Fairies and she loved Aaron when they started being in a romantic relationship and when they got married. When Amara noticed her husband in dragon heat, she thought it was a fever and tried to treat it like she would with any fever which is cooling the body temperature so that the body wouldn't overheat and try to find out what caused the fever and treat it. When she saw that the temperature kept rising without any sign of subsiding as time passed, she became scared as she thinks that it could be something life threatening and that her husband could die until she was reassured and explained that it wasn't a fever or anything life threatening but was just a dragon heat since it was Spring. Being the wife of the Master of Dragons, Amara wanted to help her husband with his heat but the only option that can help him was to have his offspring and once she told him about it, Aaron tried talking her out of it, telling her that he was scared that she could die when having the baby but Amara reassured him. Time passed and Amara had a daughter and Aaron was happy and proud with his wife persevering with having their baby. When their house was mysteriously set ablaze, Amara was given their three year old daughter by Aaron who tells her to get out of the inferno and to protect their daughter. When Amara asked him about what will happen to him, Aaron gave Amara a smile and kissed her on the lips before whispering "I will love you and watch over you always my beloved..." to her before the inferno separated them. With sorrow and tears falling down her face, Amara ran to the front door but when she tried getting out, the structure of the house was unstable and was starting to fall apart. In her last resort effort, Amara gets Arielle outside of the house without any injuries but she herself looks at her daughter with a smile while tears streamed down her face as her last words were "Father and I will be in your heart forever sweetheart... please... carry on our legacies..." before a flaming beam from the structure falls on top of her and kills her. Amara then awakes in the Departed Realm with Aaron as they both grieve on leaving their daughter too early. Elemental Abilities Aaron has the ability to transform into his dragon self and attack enemies with brutal attacks. He can also use this power in his human form. His nails turn more sharp and lethal as it looks like dragon claws and can use that to slash at enemies. Aaron can also let his dragon wings appear on his back when he's still in his human form and use that to fly around as transportation. Side Notes * Aaron had some moments where he forgets or can't remember whether or not he would be in heat during the Spring but it didn't happen until he was married to Amara and his heat happened in the Spring the following year after they were married. * After Arielle was born, Aaron no longer went into heats in the Spring while he took care of his daughter. He figured that since he was human and living in Ninjago, the dragon heats wouldn't affect him anymore as well as since he was now a father, his dragon heat hormones had settled down * Aaron always loved eating fish and Amara always wondered if the reason he loves eating fish is because his dragon instincts were active or if he just loved eating fish in general Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:SailorCrystalSun's Series